Rodney
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Rodney McKay dans différentes situations, vu par John Sheppard.Slash pour changer un peu.Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

1 ) En mission

Rodney râle, bougonne , gémit, se plaint.

Il a chaud, il est fatigué, il faut qu'il s'arrête pour une raison ou une autre : Boire, pipi, essoufflé, épuisé, coups de soleil, allergies etc..

Le colonel Sheppard le soupçonne de tenir une liste d'arguments qu'il met à jour régulièrement tant ses raisons de faire des pauses sont variées..

Rodney n'aime pas qu'on le force, qu'on l'oblige. Il veut aller en mission, ça oui. Mais il ne faut pas que cela demande trop d'effort. Il est un scientifique, un génie lui. Chacun sa place. Les militaires c'est fait pour crapahuter en portant des sacs lourds, et accessoirement être au service du scientifique présent en le déchargeant de toute tache subalterne qui empêcherait son génie de s'exprimer.

Oui, il ne faut pas brusquer Rodney McKay. Il n'aime pas ça.

Sauf quand il s'agit de trouver un E2PZ. Alors là il s'agite, fonce comme un bulldozer, écarte les intrus d'un mouvement de main pressé, houspille les trainards...et va au charbon. Oui, Sheppard et Teyla peuvent en témoigner. Ford aussi s'il était encore parmi eux : On a vu le grand Rodney McKay, le génie en personne la pelle à la main au fond d'un trou qu'il avait lui même creusé. Il faut dire qu'il y avait un de ces précieux cylindres à la clé.( 1)

Donc, une raison pour mettre la main à la pâte.

Dans ce cas là il ne ménage pas sa peine. C'est un McKay au mieux de sa forme : Corps dynamique et cerveau en ébullition.

John l'observe se déplaçant : Rodney est un peu lourd, il manque de grâce mais est capable d'une certaine agilité. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de se jeter à terre.

Mais il est courageux. Il l'a démontré à plusieurs reprises même s'il a à plusieurs reprises démontré aussi le contraire.

Et puis il a évolué. Il est capable de prendre des risques et de se dépasser quand il le veut bien.

Chez Rodney, en mission, tout est dans la motivation.

Il n'est pas rapide, non, mais il est précis dans ses gestes. Pas si maladroit qu'on pourrait le penser.

Bon, ce n'est pas un as du tir mais il se débrouille.

Il faut dire que Rodney a beaucoup appris.

Bien qu'il ait conscience qu'il s'agit d'une vision subjective, John Sheppard a toujours l'impression que le corps de McKay occupe une place importante dans l'espace. Ce n'est pas dû à la corpulence du scientifique. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'est pas gros. Cette sensation est sûrement due à la personnalité de l'homme : Rodney est _envahissant _en quelque sorte. Il est difficile de l'oublier.

C'est une présence.

Et il parle, il parle…Un véritable moulin à paroles. Il donne toujours son avis sur tout, même quand on ne lui demande pas.

Rodney se laisse tomber au pied d'un arbre sous le regard goguenard de Ronon. John détaille les cheveux châtains, fins, coupés courts qui dégagent le grand front pale, les yeux bleus foncés sous les cils épais, la bouche un peu tordue qui lui sourit présentement. Un beau sourire. Reconnaissant parce que John vient de déclarer qu'il est temps de faire une pause.

Pause égale chocolat. Chocolat égale rondeurs.

John voit le corps de Rodney comme une succession de courbes. Des courbes pleines qui épousent un corps compact. Des épaules larges et rondes, une poitrine large, des cuisses larges.

Des fesses charnues qui tendent le pantalon.

John sourit : Rodney a un gros cul. Mais il le devine ferme.

Sous le tee-shirt saille un léger renflement. C'est le petit ventre rond et les inévitables poignées d'amour qui vont avec.

Il semble au colonel Sheppard que le corps de Rodney McKay ne comporte pas d'angles...

(1) La communauté des quinze ( Brotherhood )


	2. 2 Au laboratoire

2 ) Au labo

John Sheppard s'appuie au chambranle de la porte entrebâillée et observe le docteur McKay, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Impossible de s'ennuyer. Aujourd'hui, c'est du grand McKay.

Le scientifique va et vient. Il court de Zelenka qui ne s'en laisse pas compter à Kavannaugh qui le toise d'un regard haineux en passant par le reste du personnel du labo. Personne n'est oublié. L'homme serait presque équitable dans ses engueulades. Il y en a pour tout le monde.

Il tremble, trépigne, profère des malédictions, s'énerve. Il est entouré d'incompétents. On en veut à son génie. Il est cerné par des saboteurs, des crétins et des imbéciles. Alors que tout le poids de la cité repose sur lui. On ne reconnaît pas ses immenses responsabilités.

Rien ne va assez bien.

Rien ne va assez vite.

La liste est longue .

Chacun la connaît par cœur et personne ne s'émeut vraiment.

Les mains de McKay s'agitent, s'élèvent, vibrent, tracent des arabesques dans l'espace.

Son index montre, pointe, menace, accuse.

Puis finalement il lève les bras au ciel, exaspéré, et les laisse retomber le long de son corps. Ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment compulsivement sous l'effet de l'excitation et la colère.

La tempête cesse brusquement. Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre. Il se calme aussi vite qu'il s'emporte et se concentre sur son travail, l'air grave, attentif, presque triste. Plus rien n'existe autour de lui.

Et puis un sourire victorieux éclaire son visage. Il a trouvé. Il proclame qu'il est un génie. Comme une évidence. Et personne ne le contredit.

Parce qu'il est véritablement un génie. Il a sauvé la cité à plusieurs reprises.

Et là, il est comme un enfant dans une confiserie : l'air extatique. Son visage expressif s'est transformé. Il rayonne.

Ses yeux s'illuminent.

John Sheppard l'observe, fasciné : C'est Noël dans les yeux de Rodney McKay.

Son regard brille, pétille. Rodney ne sait rien cacher.

Il est ainsi. Tout d'un bloc, entier, émouvant.

John sourit : On dirait un gosse.

Et son jouet, c'est Atlantis.

Rodney McKay n'est pas un homme raisonnable. Il est capable de travailler des journées entières sans s'arrêter. Ou des nuits. Et parfois l'épuisement le saisit. Il en veut un peu à ce corps qui le trahit, qui ne lui donne pas assez de temps, qui l'oblige au repos.

Plus d'une fois le colonel Sheppard a vu McKay harassé, au bout du rouleau se laisser glisser le long du mur et rester là, assis à même le sol, la tête dans les genoux dans l'espoir de récupérer, de gagner du temps sur la fatigue.

Pour ne pas quitter son laboratoire. Son vrai "chez lui", passionnant, familier, rassurant. Sa caverne d'Ali Baba, son île au trésor.

Au laboratoire, Rodney est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il y a ses repères. Il se trouve dans son élément et John découvre chez le scientifique l'aisance de mouvement et même la grâce qui lui font défaut en mission.

Et là il apréhende la véritable complexité du personnage.

Un homme aux multiples facettes : enquiquinant, envahissant, arrogant, égocentrique, formidablement intelligent mais toujours passionnant.

Et John devine un autre Rodney McKay sous la façade. Il sait qu'il existe et il a envie de le découvrir.


	3. 3 Au mess

3) Au mess

Manger n'est pas un acte anodin pour le docteur McKay. Il aime manger. C'est sérieux.

John Sheppard pose son plateau et s'assoit en face du scientifique.

Rodney ne mange que ce qu'il aime.

Et ses goûts alimentaires sont discutables. C'est l'avis de John Sheppard et encore plus du docteur Carson Beckett.

Rodney ne redoute rien tant que le regard que le médecin jette sur son plateau en passant. Regard désapprobateur souvent, mais accompagné d'un bon sourire.

Beckett connaît bien McKay. Il ne va pas le changer.

N'empêche que le scientifique a tout de même un peu mauvaise conscience. Il quête une approbation dans le regard de John. Celui-ci sourit mais ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

Et puis il aime bien taquiner McKay sur ses goûts.

Le cérémonial commence :

McKay commence par observer le contenu de son plateau avec attention et convoitise. Il faut qu'il décide par quoi il va commencer. Il se concentre. Il s'agit d' une affaire sérieuse.

Il finit par se décider.

A partir de ce moment là, Sheppard pourrait chronométrer le temps que Rodney met pour avaler sa nourriture et s'il le voulait, établir un tableau des records intitulé « Vitesse d'engouffrement d'un repas chez le Rodney McKay ».

Le scientifique mange vite. Vraiment très vite. Souvent le colonel n'a pas terminé son entrée que Rodney attaque le dessert.

Et pourtant il ne se goinfre pas. Il mange avec plaisir, enthousiasme, en toute innocence et souvent sans s'arrêter pour autant de parler.

Heureusement John a l'habitude.

Curieusement le colonel a l'impression que ce n'est pas la nourriture qui va à la bouche de McKay mais McKay qui va à la nourriture. Il penche la tête en avant à chaque bouchée et on dirait un peu qu'il picore.

C'est parfois drôle.

D'autres fois exaspérant.

De temps en temps Rodney lève tout de même le nez de son assiette. Surtout quand il veut expliquer quelque chose à Sheppard. Il fait un grand moulinet avec son bras et là, sa fourchette décolle. John observe l'arc de cercle qu'effectue l'ustensile et se demande avec inquiétude si le morceau de nourriture piqué au bout ne va pas se transformer en projectile et éborgner un autre convive à une table voisine.

Mais heureusement la nourrituretermine sa trajectoire dans la bouche de Rodney.

John respire.


	4. 4 Rodney dort

4 ) Rodney dort

Le colonel Sheppard frappe à la porte de Rodney mais celui-ci ne répond pas. Ils sont revenu depuis trois heures déjà de mission et sitôt débarqué, Rodney a déclaré qu'il avait avant tout besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un peu de sommeil. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont presque pas dormi durant les deux jours qu'a duré la mission et Rodney s'est éclipsé rapidement laissant le soin à Sheppard de rédiger le rapport. Après tout c'est son travail.

John Sheppard tend l'oreille : Aucun bruit ne lui parvient de l'intérieur de la chambre alors il fait coulisser la porte et entre. Rodney est là, étendu sur son lit.

Le scientifique est allongé nu sur le ventre, les bras de chaque coté de sa tête, les jambes légèrement écartées, complètement détendu.

Il dort.

C'est la première fois que John voit McKay aussi immobile, vulnérable, abandonné.

Le militaire s'approche sans faire de bruit et fait le tour du lit. Il contemple le visage serein aux yeux clos et se demande à quoi rêve McKay. Un E2PZ , le retour du dédale avec une cargaison de chocolat ? Que peut-il bien se passer derrière ce grand front pâle ?

John est fasciné : Le visage de McKay est toujours animé par une émotion : Joie, peine, colère, plaisir. Et même des larmes parfois. Et pour la première fois John observe un visage détendu, reposé.

Son regard dérive vers la tête, ronde comme un ballon, les cheveux châtains et fins, coupés courts et se pose sur la nuque pâle et les petits plis du cou. Il descend le long des larges épaules aux douces courbes et suit les bras repliés et les mains aux longs doigts pour une fois immobiles, écrasés sur les draps.

Les derniers rayons qui filtrent à travers la vitre dessinent un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur le large dos.

John Sheppard remarque le léger mouvement dû à la respiration qui soulève et abaisse l'espace entre les omoplates. Il se penche : la peau à l'aspect satiné est parsemée ça et là de grains de beauté qui rappellent à John un ciel piqué d'étoiles. Il est sûr que la peau est douce et lisse au toucher.

La colonne vertébrale saille le long du dos et se perd dans la vallée creusée à la cambrure des reins. John sourit : Deux mignonnes petites fossettes forment de petits creux tendres et adorables sous chaque rein, juste au dessus des fesses.

Justement la cambrure accentue le relief des fesses. John les trouve parfaites : pleines, galbées, deux collines arrondies, également bombées séparées par un sillon rose sombre qui se perd plus bas, entre les cuisses entrouvertes.

Le militaire se déplace de nouveau autour du lit. Il peut apercevoir entre les jambes écartées un peu du scrotum et le raphé qui le traverse.

L'intimité de Rodney. Un peu de son mystère.

Les cuisses sont rondes, larges, un peu velues et descendent en s'amincissant jusqu'à l'arrière des genoux. Là, de nouveaux des petits sillons, des plis profonds puis les mollets ovales aux muscles durs et saillants.

John se sent comme un explorateur ou bien comme un observateur, fasciné. Il apprécie les arrondis moelleux, les vallonnements, collines, cambrures, galbes…

Le corps de Rodney est une succession de courbes aux lignes douces et pleines.

Le contraire du sien.

John Sheppard finit par s'asseoir sur un coté du lit. Il se penche sur la nuque et ferme les yeux. Il inspire doucement. Rodney sent le chaud et le savon. Et aussi autre chose. Une odeur indéfinissable, propre au scientifique, une odeur que le militaire aime. Il reste là un moment, savourant, se remplissant avec délice les narines.

Un désir prend forme en lui, irrépressible.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il pose une main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Sa paume épouse parfaitement l'arrondi lisse. Du velours dans sa main.

Il en savoure l'exquise sensation.

Puis se penche un peu plus.

-Rodney, murmure t-il à l'oreille du scientifique, Rodney..

L'homme, tiré de son sommeil ouvre les yeux. Il sent une main posée sur son épaule. Quelqu'un le secoue doucement. Que se passe t-il ? Un problème dans la cité ?

Il roule sur le dos et la main étrangère qui n'a pu se décider à rompre le contact glisse sur sa poitrine. Le regard de Rodney se pose avec étonnement sur le colonel Sheppard qui…


	5. 5 Rodney aime

**Merci pour vos reviews**

PetitNC 17

5 ) Rodney aime

_Le regard de Rodney se pose avec étonnement sur le colonel Sheppard qui..._

...le dévore des yeux. John est là, penché sur lui et parcourt son corps du regard. Ses yeux sont descendu vers les longues jambes, les cuisses et remontent vers le sexe en semi érection, la toison pubienne brune et bouclée, le ventre rond et ses inévitables petites poignées d'amour, la poitrine large et pâle, les auréoles des seins roses et les tétons durs.

Les yeux de John rencontrent finalement le regard perplexe de Rodney. Il lit une question dans le regard bleu fixé sur lui. Il doit y répondre.

Alors ses lèvres descendent et frôlent délicatement la joue chaude et rouge sur laquelle Rodney a dormi puis se posent enfin surla bouche du scientifique. John retient sa respiration. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux goûter la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de Rodney. Sensation de velours, lèvres tendres et douces, entrouvertes.

Le cœur de John bat la chamade.

L'instant est précieux, merveilleux.

Merveilleux parce que Rodney répond, d'abord hésitant puis complice. Les longs doigts se faufilent dans les cheveux de John tandis que ce dernier glisse sa langue entre les lèvres de son ami et l'embrasse longuement et profondément.

Le plaisir qu'il retire du baiser est si intense qu'il déclenche chez John une violente érection. Il se laisse glisser sur Rodney et l'encercle des jambes et des mains.

Le baiser s'éternise, brûlant. John sent sous lui le désir de Rodney.

Alors il n'y tient plus, ses mains et ses lèvres prennent possession du corps de l'homme. Il caresse, empoigne, palpe les chairs à pleine mains. Il est partout. Ses lèvres glissent dans les recoins, dénichent les petits plis, lèchent, sucent, aspirent. Il soulève les reins de son amant et malaxe les fesses avec force, sa bouche prend possession du sexe au bout duquel scintille une goutte. Il entend son amoureux gémir de plaisir.

Il s'arrête pour observer : Rodney s'offre, lascif, impudique, sensuel, tout en douceur.

John est ému au delà des mots, passionnément amoureux, fou de désir. Ses lèvres murmurent des mots d'amour pendant qu'il se déshabille puis il reprend avec avidité possession du corps tant convoité. Il découvre un Rodney tendre, doux, sensuel,aux gestes lents et fluides. Un Rodney empreint de cette grâce qui lui manque tant en mission et dont il a eu la prescience au laboratoire. Un corps qui épouse le sien avec harmonie et sensualité. Des yeux limpides qui expriment un amour véritable. Un homme qui se donne à lui sans aucune restriction.

Un Rodney plein de tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il découvre avec ravissement.

Le corps de Rodney est tendre, doux, moelleux. John s'y perd avec délice. C'est douillet, confortable, sans angle. Un corps de douceurs et de rondeurs fait pour épouser son propre corps dur et anguleux. Un corps généreux et voluptueux qui répond à ses désirs, auquel il donne tous les plaisirs. Rodney s'arque sous lui dans de petits gémissement plaintifs que John trouve très érotiques. Il veut voir son amant jouir, découvrir comme un aboutissement son visage transformé par l'extase, s'unir à lui.

Il remonte les jambes de Rodney sur ses épaules et le pénètre lentement ne perdant rien des expressions qui se succèdent sur le visage aimé : l'envie, l'excitation, la douleur, la montée progressive du plaisir. Le visage de Rodney est transfiguré par l'orgasme. Les lèvres roses s'entrouvrent dans un cri de plaisir, le nom de John prononcé et répété interminablement. Les yeux noyés dans ceux de son amant sont brûlants de désir et les joues rouges et chaudes, le front sur lequel perlent des gouttelettes de sueur, les mains qui s'accrochent désespérément à lui, tout ceci contribue à faire exploser le plaisir de John. Il se libère lui aussi en criant le nom de celui qu'il aime.

Puis il reste là, immobile, ne pouvant se résoudre à se retirer du corps de son amant, goûtant encore un peu sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il l'observe et sourit. Rodney est magnifique après l'amour : Les lèvres roses entrouvertes, la respiration encore saccadée, les joues colorées et le regard un peu vague. Une expression de plénitude sur le visage. Puis ce sourire, amoureux, lumineux, ce sourire sans fard qui est le propre de Rodney.

John fond d'amour devant ce sourire qui lui est destiné. Il ressent un moment de bonheur intense.

-Je t'aime chuchote t-il à l'oreille de son amoureux.

Il écoute avec ravissement Rodney lui murmurer sa réponse au creux de l'oreille et il est le plus heureux des hommes.

**FIN**


End file.
